


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by Krissy_Stilinski-Hale (castiel52)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Childhood, Crush at First Sight, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Flowers, Human Derek Hale, Human Hale Family, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Slow Build, Stiles is older than Derek, Younger Derek, childhood crushes, ish?, the only romantic relationship is Derek and Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/Krissy_Stilinski-Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Gosh, Derek wished Stiles would really kiss him. Then they would get married when he was old enough to marry Stiles and then he’ll have Stiles’ babies in him as his tummy grew. Boys get pregnant too, right?</i>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>OR</p>
  <p>Not everyone gets to marry their first love. But Derek sure did.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my desktop for a while now and I just thought, "You know what? I'm gonna finish this fic. Like. NOW." And here it is. xD
> 
> This was inspired by a drawing of a younger than Stiles Derek giving Stiles flowers. Derek was wearing a leather jacket and his hands were at his back with the flowers. There was a line, Stiles asking what Derek has behind his back. Anyway, I couldn't find it anywhere. -_- Can anybody please link it to me so other people may see it? Pretty please? *puppy eyes*
> 
>  
> 
> **UNBETA'D. UNEDITED. I'M LAZY.**

“Oh my God!” Derek heard Stiles exclaim from their bedroom as he cooked their dinner. He didn’t know what Stiles was excited about but he was sure he would find out in three . . . two . . . one . . . “I can’t believe you still have this!” Stiles exclaimed as he rushed towards him. Derek lowered the gas then turned to look at his husband (and God, that will never stop sounding good!) then froze as his eyes widened when he saw what was in Stiles’ hand. It was the white lily Stiles gave him about, wow, _fifteen_ years ago.

 

Derek could feel the blush that was creeping up on his face. It wasn’t that he was ashamed at being caught that he kept that flower all these years, it was just that he knew Stiles would _never_ let him live that down. He didn’t know what the ten year old him was thinking when he put that flower at the back of his favorite book at the time (it was [Room by Emma Donough](http://www.amazon.com/Room-Novel-Emma-Donoghue/dp/0316098329), by the way) and still didn’t know what the twenty-five year old him, the present him, was thinking for smiling two days ago when he saw that flower again. Damn he’s sentimental.

 

0===0

 

Derek has had a crush on Stiles since he was eight (or, when he finally found out what a crush was) and Stiles smiled at him. It was cheesy and stupid and cliché but it was the truth. Stiles’ smile was this big, beaming, sincere kind. It was freaking captivating. All his teeth would show but somehow, no matter how bright smiles were, they were still a little shy sometimes, but they were always honest and sincere. Derek couldn’t remember a time he saw Stiles fake a smile.

 

Anyway. Derek has had a crush on Stiles since he was eight and Stiles gave him a smile. Derek pulled at the sleeves of his leather jacket (his dad was to blame for his love for leather jackets) back then because he didn’t have his mommy to use as a hiding spot.

 

He was _blushing_! He knew he was blushing because his face felt like it was on fire. And Stiles’ smile looked a little amused. He hoped his skin would tan in time so that his blush wouldn’t be as evident as it was.

 

“Hey there.” Stiles said as he crouched down in front of Derek with the smile still intact.

 

“H-hi.” Derek mumbled and looked at Stiles from under his lashes, his head bowed down to hide the flush on his face. All Derek could think as he looked at Stiles from under his lashes was, ‘ _Gosh, he’s pretty_ ’ and ever since then, little Derek has had a crush on Stiles.

 

0===0

 

Stiles worked at his mom’s flower shop during his breaks from Berkley because Mrs. Stilinski (“It’s _Claudia_. Call me Mrs. Stilinski one more time and you’re going to get hurt, Hale.” “Sorry, Mrs.—” glare. “—I mean, _Claudia_.”) could always use the extra hand at the shop. Derek usually went to the shop during summer break because his mom, Talia, was one of Claudia’s closest friends and they liked talking about flowers. But even when classes started, he asked his mom to come with her, especially whenever Stiles would be around to help his mom.

 

Derek usually walked around and studied the flowers, then tried to memorize how they looked like so he could look for them in the library. But when he started having a crush on Stiles, he usually sat by the counter with the older boy and watched him work and listened to him talk. It was fun listening to Stiles ramble about the different flowers and their meanings. He was so expressive all the time—his eyes, his facial expressions, his hands—and was never boring whenever he told Derek everything he knew about flowers. Soon enough, Stiles started telling him stories about school—his elementary and high school teachers, how life was as a college student and so on. And before Derek knew it, he and Stiles were friends.

 

0===0

 

Derek received a flower from Stiles for the first time when he was ten. It was his birthday and he didn’t want a party. It was summer and he’d rather talk to Stiles. Or, rather, listen to Stiles talk. It was the same thing.

 

Stiles was telling him about his annoying roommate at Berkley and how much he wished he was with either Scott or Danny or Ethan ( _Aiden gives me the creeps. I’m pretty sure he’s the evil twin_ , Stiles has said when he asked why just Ethan) rather than the _Creepy McCreeper Matt_ who he thought was _evil, he’s evil, Derek, I swear_. Matt was always taking pictures wherever he went and had a crush on Allison, the girl Scott met during his freshman year of high school then became his girlfriend. They were _always so sickeningly sweet, Derek! It’s so_ , hands flew all over, a grimace, _bleh!_ Derek couldn’t help but giggle at Stiles’ face at that time.

 

Stiles told him to stay put when he was sure that there won’t be customers for a while, went to the back of the store and came out with his hands behind his back. “Close your eyes.” Stiles said with a soft smile. Derek felt his heartbeat skyrocket. He could feel the blush starting to creep up to his neck, willing it away. He wondered if Stiles would kiss him. That was what they did in the movies, right? When the guy asks the girl to close her eyes, he would usually lean down to kiss her. Gosh, Derek wished Stiles would really kiss him. Then they would get married when he was old enough to marry Stiles and then he’ll have Stiles’ babies in him as his tummy grew. Boys get pregnant too, right?

 

Derek did close his eyes and waited Stiles’ lips to land on his own. What he felt, though, was a hand on his own, putting something really thin and lips on his right cheek. He let his eyes flutter open to see Stiles smiling softly at him as he said, “Happy birthday, Derek.” It wasn’t an actual kiss, but at least he now knew how his lips would feel like. Derek could only mumble a shy ‘Thank you’ before Stiles pulled away and continued telling stories about Berkley. He looked down at his hands on instinct and realized that it was a white lily. It was the best birthday in his ten years of being alive.

 

0===0

 

Derek gave Stiles a flower for the first time when he was thirteen and Stiles has just turned twenty-three.

 

Derek felt really awkward as puberty was starting to hit him. Derek discovered the pleasure of playing with the thing down there between his legs and that it gets hard whenever he thought of Stiles—his smile, his eyes, his lips, his laugh, his _everything_. It was awkward as hell when his sister, Cora, who was two years younger than he was, saw him and started screaming as she ran downstairs to tell their parents. Both his mom and dad sat him down and told him about condoms and STDs and getting girls pregnant and _please don’t have sex until you’re at least eighteen_ , his dad has said and he knew his mom was just too amused. Derek had never been more horrified in his life. It only intensified when he said that he and Stiles will get married when he turned eighteen and will adopt little babies and that his dad didn’t have to worry about him getting pregnant because of Stiles since neither of them could get pregnant. He learned early on that boys, as a matter of fact, can’t get pregnant.

 

The very first flower Derek gave Stiles was a white rose, because it signified purity and true love. Derek knew Stiles was and would always be his true love. There was never any doubt about that in his mind.

 

He saved up some money for a bouquet at first, but then thought that it may be too weird because he hasn’t really seen any boys getting bouquets so far. He then decided to give him a single white rose.

 

(He still has the white lily Stiles gave him three years ago, stuck in a book he loved to read.)

 

Derek came into the flower shop since Stiles has just finished college. Claudia was nowhere to be seen, probably in the back tending to her other plants outside. His mom was right behind him, smiling encouragingly as he slowly walked towards the older boy. Stiles was smiling brightly at both of them. “Bonjour monsieur, mademoiselle,” Stiles said with a cheeky grin. If only he knew how much that grin and the way he talked in French made Derek’s heart race.

 

His mom smiled at him knowingly and gave him a wink before turning to Stiles and said, “Your mom out back?”

 

“Oui.” Stiles replied chirply, cheeky grin remaining intact, as he batted his eyes. Derek’s mom walked out back to talk to Claudia.

 

“Hi.” Derek mumbled shyly and went up to the counter to smile shyly at Stiles from under his lashes.

 

Stiles beamed at him and said, “Hello there, little man! Watcha got there behind you?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows as he tried to peer behind Derek. Derek simply shrugged and mumbled something Stiles didn’t exactly hear. “Derek, I know you’re a shy boy and all, but you really need to speak up right at this moment.” Stiles said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“I said I brought you something for your birthday.” Derek said slowly as he continued peering at Stiles from under his lashes. Stiles’ smile turned into a soft, fond one, instead of his usual teasing. Derek walked closer to him and handed the white rose to him with an additional sketch he did before. He was a decent drawer and he knew that Stiles liked it when he drew.

 

Stiles smile broaden when he saw the sketch. It was Stiles as a superhero. Derek has yet to name him. Stiles looked up at him, leaned down against the counter so that he was of eye-level to Derek and said in a soft voice, “Thank you, Derek.”

 

“Can I give you a kiss, too?” Derek suddenly blurted out, making him flush. Stiles chuckled softly and nodded once. He leaned closer and presented his left cheek to Derek. The younger boy, though, had other ideas, and cupped Stiles’ face with both hands and placed his lips over Stiles’. His lips were as soft as he remembered.

 

Derek felt Stiles’ sharp intake of breath and wondered if Stiles’ eyes were closed just like his were. He kept his lips firmly placed on top of Stiles’ for a while, until the older boy parted his lips slightly and moved slightly closer, taking Derek’s lower lip between his lips for a short while then moved  back. When Derek’s eyes fluttered open, Stiles was smiling at him in a weird way. Derek couldn’t tell what it was and decided to think about it later.

 

0===0

 

Derek liked to think, in his fifteen years of being alive, that he was not that much of the jealous type. He knew Stiles was handsome and he knew that both boys and girls would love flirting with him. But that Kate-fucking-Argent girl just can’t get a hint that Stiles wasn’t interested. At all.

 

Stiles’ other best friend, Lydia was getting pissed as well because she cared about Stiles’ wellbeing and Kate was obviously a bitch. Allison, her niece who was also a year and a half older than Stiles, used to love her but started to dislike her when she found out that her aunt always messed with boys younger than she was. She was reported of statutory rape when the boy’s parents saw them together. The guy was fifteen and she was _thirty_. (She was now around forty-five, or forty-six, Derek thinks.) Her older brother, Chris (Allison’s dad), didn’t want anything to do with her because of what had happened. Scott was basically afraid of her.

 

Anyway, Derek was pissed because she has been hitting on Stiles for a long while now and Stiles was obviously uncomfortable. Derek’s best friend, Paige, was getting more and more amused by the minute, he could just tell. He has been shooting daggers at Kate’s back for the entire time that she was there and was waiting for her body to fall lifeless on the floor, blood pooling everywhere and Stiles calling him his hero and then they would— Okay. So maybe he was getting _way_ over his head, but, whatever. Kate should really fall on the floor now. Any minute now.

 

“If you want to go out sometimes, you have my number.” She winked, actually winked, at Stiles and trailed a finger down his forearm. He knew Stiles wanted to shudder in disgust but she was still a customer, so he obviously held it in.

 

“Okay.” Stiles said, louder than he should have, with a nervous chuckle and slowly retracted his arm to avoid any further contact. After Kate got out of sight, Stiles exclaimed, “Oh my God!” and shivered so hard as he wiped his arms, as if he was wiping the remnants of Kate off. He probably was.

 

Lydia walked over to Stiles by the counter, so did Derek and Paige, with a frown on her face. She leaned back on the counter, using her elbows for support and looked outside as she said, “Why does she keep on coming in here to get into your pants? If she got married at the age of eighteen, she could have been your mother.”

 

“I know! And it’s really, _really,_ creeping me out. I’m just happy both Allison and Chris warn me when she gets into town. Now I want to take a really long shower.” Stiles shuddered with a grimace. Paige smirked as she leaned on the counter beside Derek. Derek knew that smirk. It was trouble.

 

“Why don’t you just date someone?” Paige said with a raised eyebrow at Derek. Stiles obviously didn’t notice because he seemed to be still shaking off the feeling of Kate.

 

“Ugh! I wish I could! I have to finish _Project Alpha_ as soon as possible so that they could finally edit it and publish it by next year. I’m having extreme writer’s block and _I can’t write_! It’s _so_ stressful.” Stiles let his forehead hit the counter with a groan. Lydia patted his head sympathetically.

 

“What is _Project Alpha_ , anyway?” Derek finally spoke to change the topic. Stiles has been going on and on and on and on and—you get the picture—about _Project Alpha_ but has never hinted what it was about anyway.

 

When Stiles looked up again, there was a smirk on his face. “It’s for me to know and you to find out.” He winked at Derek with that smirk still on.

 

“It’s about werewolves.” Lydia said nonchalantly as she inspected her nails. Stiles sputtered, talked about betrayal and about best friend replacement. Lydia simply smiled sweetly at him. Stiles gaped and let the issue slide.

 

Derek couldn’t wait for the release of _Project Alpha_ solely because Stiles wrote it and it was his first book to be released. And Derek knew that Paige’s smirk is because she _just knew_ what Derek was thinking. Damn her for being his _bestest_ friend.

 

0===0

 

Derek never had a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. And sometimes Paige would look at him with a soft knowing smile whenever he declined a girl or boy. She knew what Derek felt for Stiles was very real and she supported him fully. Even his family realized how serious his feelings for Stiles were when he rejected Jennifer—top of their class, cheerleader and member of the student council. She was perfect, considering, but Derek’s heart still belonged to Stiles. That was why, on his eighteenth birthday, and they had a celebration with the Stilinkis, McCalls, and Argents (except for Kate because she was creepy) present, Derek found himself alone with Stiles in their kitchen. The older man was looking for some beer for those who were old enough to have them.

 

“Hey.” Derek has said softly as he walked closer to the older man. His voice didn’t really get that deep as he aged. He was okay with that, though.

 

Stiles straightened up and beamed at him. Gosh, his smile was still so pretty. “Hey, yourself.” Stiles has replied.

 

Derek looked away, feeling bashful all of a sudden. He cleared his throat and looked back at Stiles from under his lashes. The older man has this soft look on his face that he knew was reserved just for him. Derek licked his lower lip and cautiously said, “So. ‘You free this weekend?”

 

Stiles snorted and said, “Derek, you know I’m almost always free, right? Being a writer and all.” He waved a hand around to emphasize his point.

 

“You wanna, I don’t know,” Derek shrugged as his heart beat erratically in his chest, “go out? Maybe see a movie?”

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, thinking. “Is anybody else invited?”

 

“No.” He breathed out. “Just,” he cleared his throat and licked his lips once more, hoping stiles wouldn’t reject him, “just the two of us.”

 

“Like a…” he gestured around once more with a hand.

 

“Yeah.” Derek replied quickly.

 

Stiles’ lips quirked up, soft and fond, but somewhat cautious and said, “Wouldn’t you rather date someone your own age? Or maybe someone who isn’t ten years older than you are?”

 

“No.” Derek said, matter-of-factly because it was a simple fact. He didn’t want anyone else. He _would never_ want anyone else.

 

Stiles studied him for a while, looking for something Derek didn’t fully comprehend. Then, as if finding what he was looking for, he smiled and said, “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

 

0===0

 

The first date was a success. And so were the following dates. They dated for almost three months (two months, three weeks and a day) before they became official. They have never had sex, which frustrated Derek to no end but Stiles wanted to wait, to take things slow because he respected Derek and that Derek was still quite young. Derek just wanted to be devirginized by Stiles. Probably in different places and different positions. Several times. Maybe for a whole day or two?

 

The ‘I love you’s have been exchanged when they became official and Derek was really hoping for some devirginizing. He didn’t care Stiles will be inside him or the other way around. He wasn’t picky. But after six months of being together (the three months of dating included), they still haven’t had sex. Derek hoped it wasn’t because he was a boy or, worse, because Stiles just felt bad for him.

 

When he voiced his worries to Paige, she looked at him incredulously and slapped his bicep. _Hard_. Sometimes he wondered why Paige was still his _bestest_ (and no, that will always be ‘bestest’) friend. She can be a horrible friend.

 

“He loves you, Der. He just wants it to extra special since you’re a virgin.” Derek glared at her, but like everyone he loved, she was immune. “Besides, he may be feeling like he’s taking advantage of you since he’s a lot older.” And that, made sense, actually. Stiles has always been a very nice guy, despite his douche-iness. Derek simply nodded and thanked his bestest friend.

 

Derek waited another month before he actually did something to get Stiles in his pants. Since he has a key to Stiles’ apartment and he knew that Stiles would be out with Scott, Allison and Lydia for Allison and Scott’s wedding, he got inside Stiles’ apartment with no trouble and started preparing everything for, ‘OPERATION: GET STILES IN MY PANTS’, which was lame, he knew, but it was better than the cheesy alternative operation name in his mind (it was, ‘OPERATION: GET STILES TO MAKE LOVE WITH ME’, if anyone was asking).

 

He lit some lanterns to lead the way to Stiles’ bed with some flower petals to serve as a path. He prepped himself so that Stiles could easily slide in him. He hoped they would make love with Derek on his back and Stiles on top of him, their eyes remaining in contact with each other.

 

When Stiles came some time later, that was exactly what welcomed him. Derek was flushed red and was sweating and he knew that he made the image of someone who was so eager for his lover (he really was eager, though). They made love for the first time that night.

 

0===0

 

Derek was twenty-two when Stiles proposed to him. It was his graduation day at Stanford and everyone he loved was there at the ceremony. Then, just when he thought the ceremony has actually ended, the MC cleared his throat and asked for everybody’s attention, asking the students to remain in their seats. Everyone was confused, murmuring to each other. Then, [He is We’s _All About Us_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qC9rJZKUAPg) started playing. It was Stiles’ favorite song and Derek still couldn’t fathom why. Stiles suddenly appeared, with a cheeky smile on his face, on the stage and started singing.

 

As the song progressed, Derek suddenly felt someone behind him. He turned to see Claudia and his mom with big, teary smiles on their faces. Both of them grabbed Derek’s biceps to pull him up. They led him towards the stage where Stiles was still singing, following them with his eyes. When they reached the bottom of the stage, both Claudia and his mom gave him a little push, urging him to go up. He absently got on the stage until he was finally right in front of Stiles. Stiles smiled at him and stopped singing. Then he got down on one knee. Derek could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest and to Stiles.

 

“Derek Lee Hale,” Stiles started as the song continued to play, “my broody and grouchy, but sweet and thoughtful boyfriend, the love of my life, the man I want to have kids with me, grow old with me and be with me for the rest of our lives, will you marry?” The crowd went wild, squealing and screaming, ‘Yes!!!’. There was a velvet box on his hand with a plain silver ring in it. It has some runes on it, Enochian runes, since Stiles also fancied angels, and a silhouette of the head of a wolf howling. And Derek absolutely loved it.

 

He tackled Stiles to the ground, laughing and saying yes over and over, making the older man laugh. The crowd started clapping and cheering for them, which was awesome because they were all witnesses to how Stiles claimed Derek as his and how Stiles gave himself to Derek in return.

 

They got married the year after.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Am I the only one who feels like this is kind of incomplete but kind of okay anyway and would be kind of ruined if I added something as an ending? :/
> 
> Follow me up on [Tumblr](http://castiel52.tumblr.com) and I promise to try to be more active on it, I swear. :3
> 
> Oh! And please do share it to other people if you liked it. ;)  
>  
> 
>   
> And yes, I'm aware that Room is a new-ish book which means it's not out at the time that Derek had it. Shut up. Oh, and Project Alpha is this novel my friend is writing. I don't know if she's posted it yet or something but I can ask her again? It's an original, as far as I could remember. So, yeah. :D


End file.
